Ninjask
|-|Ninjask= |-|Nincada= Summary Nincada is a Bug/Ground-type Pokémon that resembles an insectoid. It uses its antennae to sense its surroundings, and uses its claws to carve the roots of tree and absorb moisture and nutrients. Ninjask is a Bug/Flying-type Pokémon and the true evolution of Nincada. Renowned for its tremendous speed, it was long thought to be invisible, with its continuous, deafening cries being the only thing to make its presence known. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C Name: Ninjask Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Ninja Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Earth Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Nutrient Absorption, Sand Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (with Harden), Precognition (via Mind Reader), limited Darkness Manipulation and Air Manipulation, Healing, Dynamax, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation | Same as before to a greater extent (bar resistances to Poison and Electric type moves), plus Flight, Sound Manipulation, Afterimage Creation and Invisibility (via sheer speed), Statistics Amplification (passively via Speed Boost), Telepathy, Portal Creation, Nutrient Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Plant Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be capable of damaging other Nincada) | Large Town level (Comparable to other Pokémon of this level, such as Pidgeotto) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other 1st stage Pokémon) | Relativistic (One of the fastest Pokémon, it flies so fast it appears invisible to other Pokémon) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with moves like Bug Buzz Standard Equipment: Soft Sand (Boosts the power of ground type moves) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Weak to fire, air, water and ice type attacks | Vulnerable to fire, air, ice and thunder based attacks, extremely weak to rock based attacks Feats: * Opened a hole through space-time to the Mirage Kingdom with sheer power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Compound Eyes:' Increases the accuracy of all of Nincada's attacks. *'Speed Boost:' Ninjask's speed will continually increase over the course of a battle, reaching a maximum of four times its initial top speed. *'Infiltrator:' Ninjask is able to bypass forcefields that would otherwise weaken or negate its attacks. Moves *'Absorb:' Ninjask drains the nutrients from its foe's body, using the nutrients to quickly heal its own. *'Agility:' Ninjask instantly doubles its current speed. *'Bug Bite:' Ninjask bites the target with its mandibles, dealing damage and consuming any consumable items the target may be holding. *'Double Team:' Ninjask creates a multitude of illusionary copies of itself to confuse its opponents, making it difficult to spot the real Ninjask through sight alone. *'Screech:' Ninjask lets out a deafening screech that drastically lowers the defense of those who hear it. *'Fury Cutter:' Ninjask quickly cuts a target with its claws, initially dealing minor damage. However, this move's power increases each time it is used in succession, potentially dealing severe damage with a glancing blow if used enough times. However, if Ninjask misses or uses another attack, this move's power is reset back to its initially weak state. *'Fury Swipes:' Ninjask repeatedly attacks the target with its claws. *'Harden:' Ninjask hardens its carapace, increasing its defense against physical attacks. *'Mind Reader:' Ninjask looks into its opponents' mind and reads their next movements in order to ensure that its next attack will hit. *'Slash:' Ninjask delivers a particularly brutal slashing attack with its claws that has a higher chance of dealing critical damage. *'Swords Dance:' Ninjask performs a specialized dance that doubles its attack power. *'X-Scissor:' Ninjask slashes its foe with both of its claws in an X-pattern as if they were a pair of scissors. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Speedsters Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Nintendo Category:Afterimage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telepaths Category:Portal Users Category:Insects Category:Bugs Category:Earth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sand Users Category:Metal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7